51 ways to piss off kai hiwitari
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: just as the title says 51 ways to piss off kai cowritten with lamanth


hey well as the title says this is just something i thought of  
its co-written i guess you could say with lamanth who helped me when i was stuck and couldnt come up with any ideas  
well read laugh have a giggle roll on the floor and laugh  
enjoy :)

-------------------------------------

1. tell him that voltaires the best grandfather ever

2.steal his scarf

3. steal dranzer and tell him tyson took it

4. tell him that dragoon is a way better bit beast then dranzer

5. squeel and chase after him like a rabid fangirl

6. wheneva your travling anywhere be it by foot or vehicle constantly ask him 'are we there yet? are we there yet? are we there yet?'

7. sing the llama song at the top of your lungs

8. steal his clothes and walk around copying everything he does

9.hug him every chance you get

10. repeat everything he says after he's said it

11. question everything he says

12. ask him in a really sweet voice when he first realised he was in love with tyson

13. whenever he walks away from the group ask him 'where are you going? where are you going? Where are you going?'

14. laugh at him and say that his battle with brooklyn was funny

15.dye his scarf pink

16. slip him sleeping pills and then paint his nails while he sleeps

17. follow him around wherever he goes even the bathroom

18. wake him up in the middle of the night claiming you saw a ghost

19. sew hearts and flowers to his scarf

20.tell him he is the worst blader you have ever met

21. Put Kai's phone number on a fan girls website.

22. Tell everyone that Kai's a closet Drag Queen.

23. Shout WHAT? every time he finishes a sentence.

24. Tell everyone that Kai sleeps with a teddy bear.

25. Tell Kai you don't like him so you're selling him on ebay and the highest bid is now £1.49.

26. Make him share a room with Tyson.

27. Make him share a room with Daichi.

28. Make him share a room with Tyson AND Daichi.

29. Shave his head while he's asleep.

30. Tell everyone he has heart tattooed on his ass.

31. Tell him there's been an online poll and that 97 of people think he's really a girl in guys clothing.

32. Ignore him. (We all know how much he loves to be centre of attention)

33. kiss him at random chances

34. lock him and tyson in a room

35. sing him a bedtime lulaby

36. beg him to read you a bedtime story and dont quit till he gives in (which could be a long time)

37. jump into his bed, wake him up and hug him really tight and tell him that something scared you and you cant go back to your bed

38. whenever kai sits down (which is rarely) sit on him and ask why the couch/chair is so lumpy

39. yell out GROUP HUG and get everyone to group hug kai

40. fly around him pretending to be a plane and make gun noises pretending that he's king kong and your trying to shoot him down

41. flick things at him then pretend it wasnt you

42. walk up to him and sweetly tell him that youve spent all his money (he's sposed to be rich isnt he)

43.tell im as kindly as possible that you have just consumed all the coffee

44. when your alone with him poke him and then pretend it wasnt you

45. pinch his cheeks and tell him how cute he looks today

46. beg him to take you to the zoo and once there, throw a tantrum and yell at him saying you didnt wanna go to the zoo

47.when you go out to eat at a restaurant sit beside tyson and flick peas at him and everytime he glares at you point to tyson and mouth 'it was him'

48.while he's trying to sleep, sit really close to him and sing some annoying song

49. when your out in public fake cry and yell out that kai thinks your fat and do big dramatic sobs

50. stand beside kai and ignore him while sniffing like you have the flu every 5 seconds

51.drum your fingers at every chance possible especially if your alone with him

--------------------------------

**be warned doing anything on this list to annoy kai may lead to your death **

**you have been warned!**

please review i would luv to know wat u thought  
and if anyone can think of any ides for any of the other bladebreakers tell me and if you would like to help me write any others for other bladebreakers also tell me

well review please :)


End file.
